His Sunny Place
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: He wasn't part of Konoha anymore. He wasn't part of team seven anymore. All Sasuke had was himself until he saves Hinata at the expense of his arm. She refuses to leave his side because of her ninja way. Can Hinata take him out of the darkness or will his sunny place leave like everyone else?


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd punch myself for the way it ended.

"Shouldn't you be staring through Naruto's window from the bushes instead of bothering me?"

The lovely Hyuuga blushed a deep red, "I-I don't do that anymore. I don't mean to be rude but I don't care what you say. There's simply no way I'm leaving you like this."

Sasuke clutched his arm or lack thereof in pain, "I don't need a Konoha ninja's help. I can take care of my damn self. I'm a traitor, remember?"

How had Hinata ended up in this predicament? She was just venturing to the hidden Cloud village. It was supposed to be in, out, and then off to the next village. Half way to the Cloud village, a group of missing nin noticed her bloodline. They lounged at her ambushing her with no mercy.

The Uchiha avenger had strolled by casually. He planned on walking past the scene. It would be best if he didn't bring attention to himself. Out of the corner of his, Sasuke watched the girl stand still in the circle of ninja. One of the missing nin had a kunai pressed to her face.

"I'm going to gouge those pretty eyes out and wear them as a necklace."

The blue haired girl gently smiled before the veins around her eyes popped, "I'm sorry but you can't have them."

It was none of his business. Sasuke should've kept walking back to his cabin. It was none of his business he tried to convince himself. The avenger's feet stood planted.

Hinata looked past one of her captor's shoulders and locked eyes with a stoic Sasuke. He quirked an eyebrow at her as if to see if she could fight off her offenders.

The men surrounding her flew away as she pushed her palms towards them in a circle. Sasuke merely sat back and watched her tiny figure struggle against so many men with weapons.

She moved elegantly and the sweat on her forehead was evident. It had been a good hour as Sasuke just stood in the shadows.

He had deduced several things about the girl. First of all, she was undeniably beautiful and from Konoha. Secondly, her will to fight was strong. She was still fighting them off with shaky knees and perseverant eyes. Finally, she would not survive the fight without his help.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and began to aid her. Her eyes asked why but her lips said thank you. It was twelve against two.

Her first love's best friend had saved her from a certain death. They won with casualties of course. A one armed Sasuke and a breathless Hinata were the only ones standing. A man with a bandana over his mouth with an oversized knife had sliced through Sasuke's left arm with the last of his strength.

Grey eyes surveyed the twelve lifeless bodies lay around them. Hinata had scratches and bruises all over her body. Blood seeped through Sasuke's hand as he covered his wound.

Hinata ignored her own wounds and rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out a bandage and applied chakra into the roll, "I don't care about our statuses. I owe you this."

Sasuke flinched as she tried to hold him still, "You owe me nothing! Now scram."

Hinata vigorously shook her head, "You got injured because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. It's not fair."

Sasuke felt lightheaded due to all the blood loss, "Life has never been fair to the Uchiha clan. Besides, I didn't mean to protect you. I just thought this was my perfect opportunity to a good spar."

"You're lying through your teeth," Hinata giggled between her tears, "I know you hate looking like a hero but that is what you are."

Sasuke momentarily shut his eyes, "Just leave me here to die and go. There's probably more of them where they came from."

"I'm not leaving you like this, Sasuke."

"Anybody else would. I have nothing to live for. Get out of here already."

"That's not true," Hinata slapped his bad arm and he winced at the pain, "Oh my! I'm so s-sorry!"

"You're a nuisance, you know that?"

Hinata couldn't stop her lips from quivering, "I'm sorry I have to do this."

Sasuke didn't even have the strength to quirk an eyebrow, "Do what exactly?"

Hinata gently let him go and performed a jutsu with her hands. Veins around her eyes popped and Sasuke then knew he was screwed. Her delicate fingers touched certain points on his body. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his whole body go numb.

"What'd you do to me?!"

Hinata pulled up his sleeve all the way to his shoulder and wrapped the bandage around his wound. She kept putting layers over layers until the blood wouldn't seep through anymore. Hinata conveyed chakra through the bandages to his wound.

"I think that'll do for now. We'd better get out of here before the others come."

Sasuke stared at her as he tried to move with no avail, "What do you mean by we?"

Hinata smiled brightly at him as she lifted him up to a sitting position. She slipped her backpack onto his back and positioned herself in front of Sasuke. She pulled him up on her back and lifted with her legs.

Sasuke could feel her knees buckle as she lifted him up, "Put me down this instant! This is an embarrassment to the Uchiha clan."

"Put me down. I'm embarrassed because a woman is helping me," she mocked him in a teasing manner.

"Undo this jutsu right now or I swear I will slice you up with my sword once I get my strength back," he threatened.

Hinata continued walking in the opposite direction of Konoha, "I'm fine with that. I don't know how good you'll be with a sword with just one arm."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Was she actually teasing him?

"Were you always this bold?"

Hinata blushed, "Things were different when we were kids. I'm stronger now. Is there any place that I can take you?"

Hinata could feel his breath tickling her neck. She gulped as she realized how close his mouth was to her ear. She could feel how well toned he was under his robes. The beautiful bluenette had to keep reminding herself this was not the time to feel faint.

"Turn left. About half a mile west from here, we'll be at my cottage. You'll see a waterfall first and my house is right next to it."

Hinata changed her direction and continued walking. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how pretty she had become. He fathomed that she had always been this pretty but revenge was the only he used to see. Her eyes were big and doe like. Her skin was smooth and her smile. Oh. Sasuke wanted to throw up at how contagious her smile was.

"How is the village idiot anyway? Knowing him, he's probably still trying to be hokage."

"Kakashi is the current hokage,"

Hinata's lips spread into a wide smile, "Naruto is under Kakashi's wing on his way to being the next hokage. His dream is finally coming true."

Sasuke smirked at the thought of his longtime rival and best friend, "Can't say I'm surprised Kakashi became hokage. And as for Naruto, I might just be a little proud of that idiot."

Hinata shook her head nostalgically with the same smile on her face, "You two are so different yet so alike."

"What's become of Sakura?"

Hinata could see a waterfall come into view, "She's the head of the hospital now. I doubt you'd want to come but she'd really like it if you came to her wedding."

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily, "Don't tell me her back up plan was that coconut haired spandex wearing ninja."

Hinata giggled, "Lee is very kind but no. She'll soon be an Uzumaki. The wedding is in about a month or so."

Sasuke had a small smile on his face, "So she finally realized her feelings for me were child's play. I'm taking it you weren't ecstatic about it."

"I-I am very happy for them but I can't help being a little regretful. I've been doing solo missions and wandering outside the village as soon as I heard about their engagement. Their wedding is the talk of the town. I didn't want anyone's p-pity or apologies so I disappeared."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I believe jealousy is an evil thing. I'm just a little hurt is all."

"Screw that. That idiot is going to become hokage and he's engaged to the girl of his dreams. I'm living in isolation with no living relatives. Damn right I'm envious."

Hinata shook her head in disappointment, "They miss you, you know? Team seven is not complete without you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Team seven doesn't exist. It's just a pervert, a hokage, his wife, and a third wheeling hermit."

"Don't say that," Hinata walked up to a brown cottage that was hidden behind many trees, "This is it, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "No, it's the mansion next door."

Feisty.

Hinata blushed and gently set him down by the door. Sasuke and Hinata had a stare down. Sasuke was definitely glaring at her while Hinata innocently stared back. Sasuke pointed at his torso with his eyes.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Undo this jutsu! I'm sick of feeling like a vegetable. Then good riddance."

Hinata smiled at him and shook her head, "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"Did you just say nope?"

"Yes. Nope."

Hinata tried to jiggle the locked doorknob with no success, "This is considered kidnapping, you know. There's only one criminal here and it's going to be me."

Hinata giggled as she began to touch all over his body looking for a set of keys. Sasuke had a rare pinkish tone on the apples of his cheeks, "This is not okay. Don't try taking advantage of me when I'm down. You're worse than me, you little pervert!"

"I'm no such thing," Sasuke fathomed that he liked the way she laughed, "I'm just looking for your keys."

"I'm not giving them to you. You're going to have to take them from my cold dead hands," he said almost like he was trying to tempt her.

Hinata dug her hand into the deep crevices of his robes, "You mean cold dead hand. Singular. You only have one now, Sasuke."

Sasuke licked his lips, "Are you teasing me?"

Hinata shook her head, "I would never do such a thing. Look on the bright side. At least it wasn't your right hand."

Sasuke choked on an awkward cough as he realized what she was indicating. Hinata ran her hands past his toned abdomen and broad shoulders, "I can guarantee you I'm not hiding my keys there. You just want to feel me up while I'm defenseless, pervert."

Hinata blushed and put her hands up, "I was checking to see if you had any other wounds if you must know."

Sasuke sarcastically scoffed, "Yeah and I'm the next kazekage."

Hinata shut her eyes in embarrassment and activated her byakugan. She jumped on top of the cottage momentarily and came back down. She wiggled the hidden key in

front of him.

"You could've have done that from the beginning. You didn't have to grope me."

Hinata gaped at him, "I was checking your wounds!"

Sasuke threw her a sly grin, "You could've have checked my wounds with your byakugan too."

Hinata began to feel nervous as she unlocked his door, "Maybe I forgot I had my byakugan."

"Oh? You forgot you had a byakugan? That's as believable as Naruto quitting his hokage position."

Hinata turned her face away, "Believe what you want, Sasuke."

Sasuke was satisfied with her reaction, "You mean the facts?"

Hinata picked him up on her back and took him to his bed. She had purposely slammed him on the bed. He noticed that with a glare. She slipped off her backpack from him.

"You seriously laid me down on my wound. I had no idea the byakugan clan was so petty and spiteful."

Hinata looked around his cottage. There was another door, probably leading to a bathroom. There was a small table with just one chair. She set down her backpack on his kitchen counter. A rarely used stove sat next to a refrigerator. His house looked smaller from the outside. It looked cozy but very lonely.

"Your house looks very comfy."

"Thank you. Now undo this jutsu and get the hell out."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a grown man."

Hinata knew just how grown he was.

"I'm going to stay here until your wounds heal. I can't leave someone who needs my help. It's my ninja way."

"Ah, I remember when I had a ninja way. Back when I was dumb and unaware. You could die for Konoha but the moment you do, you're useless to them. You'll just be another forgotten gravestone in the cemetery."

Hinata shook her head and took a napkin from the table. She ran it under hot water from his sink and returned to his bedside, "That's not true. Even in the winter, there's tons of flowers in the cemetery. Things didn't have to turn out like this."

Sasuke winced as she cleaned up the blood dripping from his eyes, "What do you know? You don't know my side of the story."

"I-I don't think I have to. No one deserves to live in the darkness, Sasuke."

Sasuke shut his eyes as he stopped resisting her gentle touch, "The darkness is all I know. Leave me alone. Leave me be and return to Konoha. I want to be alone."

Hinata ran her hands through his black locks of hair, "The darkness is all in your head. And you can tell me to get out as many times as you want but I'll be staying until your arm heals."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "You'll be staying here for the rest of your life then. An arm doesn't just grow back."

"I-I can run to Konoha alone and maybe Sakura can make you a prosthetic arm."

"Don't bother her with me. I finally succeeded on disappearing from her life. I won't let you ruin that. What's your name?"

Hinata stood up and threw the napkin in Sasuke's trash can, "My name is Hinata."

"Doesn't that mean sunny place?"

Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

"It suits you," Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "I've never met anybody who lived up to their name so well. How annoying. Can you undo this jutsu?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

Hinata laughed, "I'll take it."

Hinata made a couple of signals with her hands and hit certain chakra points on his body. Sasuke sprang up as he could feel himself being mobile. She pressed a soft hand on his chest for him to lay back down.

"You lost a lot of blood. Please stay down before you faint, Sasuke."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother."

Hinata brushed his comments off and started to apply chakra to his wound.

Soon enough the blood stopped seeping through his bandages. Hinata peeled off the stained bandages and cleaned up his healed wound with alcohol. He was impressed at how fast she healed his skin over his arm. She wrapped new bandages around the stump.

Hinata stood up and threw out the soiled materials, "You know you didn't have to do this. I didn't ask for your help."

"If that's the closest I'll get to a thank you then I'll take it," she gleefully retorted.

Sasuke nodded and pointed at the entrance of his abode, "Well, there's a door."

Hinata played innocent, "And?"

"And go use it."

"I'm not using it. I'm staying here until I find a way to make you a prosthetic arm or until you learn how to live life like this."

"Live life like what? A cripple?" he practically growled at her.

"I didn't say that. I'll just help around until you get used to how things are now. I'll help feed you, bathe you, etcetera."

"I think I'll manage," Sasuke put his good arm over his eyes, "I never took you for the secret fan girl type. What a pervert."

Hinata blushed a deep red and put her hands up in denial, "What?! N-n-no! It's not like that. I just want to help you to help."

Sasuke scoffed, "You've gotta have some sort of incentive. Nobody is truly that kind."

"Well," Hinata began to fumble with her fingers, "I do want to help you! That's my number one priority. I have to admit it'd be nice to be anywhere but Konoha. Naruto's wedding is everywhere I go. I refuse to go back until the fuss dies down."

"So what if he's marrying Sakura? That idiot's been pining for her since we've been in our diapers. You act as if you're surprised. Get over it."

Hinata smiled nostalgically, "You've never been in love before, have you?"

Sasuke threw her an indifferent look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't wish to offend you but how can you tell me just to get over it when you don't know how high my mountain is? Do you lack compassion?"

Sasuke let out a dry chuckle, "Do you breathe air?"

"That was a r-rhetorical question, Sasuke...but what do you say? So can I stay here? Please?"

"Let me think about it," Sasuke waited two seconds, "I've thought about it."

He hated the way her eyes lit up, "I can stay?!"

"Hell no. Grab your things and get out or else."

Tears glazed Hinata's eyes and her lower lip was slightly pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't."

Hinata put her hands together as if she was praying. She bowed her head while giving him the puppy eyes.

"Please."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No and that is final."

"I'm going to cry."

"I'm going to stop listening to you."

"Were you dropped as a baby?"

"Huh? N-no!"

"That's a surprise."

Hinata stared at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"You can try that cute look all you want but it won't work on an Uchiha."

"Don't you have a heart?"

"Don't you have a ramen addict to stalk?"

"Stop being rude."

"Then stop bothering me."

Hinata slightly whimpered like a dog at the pound, "Please. I don't want to paralyze all your chakra points in order for me to stay here. I would hate to make an awkward atmosphere for my temporary roommate."

Now he was listening to her.

He glared at her with curiosity in his black orbs, "You wouldn't."

Hinata's feigned tears quickly vanished as she formed a signal with her hands, "I wouldn't?"

Sasuke slightly moved over in his bed with whatever strength he had left, "You look like an angel but you're nothing of the sort. Look, if you want to stay then you've gotta pay up."

Hinata nodded and went to her backpack. She reached in and took out a stack of money, "I swear I'm not a freeloader."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't want your money. I have plenty. If you want to stick around you're going to have to cook breakfast, lunch, dinner, and any snacks I want. You're going to clean this cabin from the ceiling to the floor. And you'll sleep on the floor. You won't be allowed to talk to me unless it's asking me what I want to eat. You'll run errands to the village. Basically, you'll be my live in slave."

She would never agree to his demeaning terms. Hinata was going through an early midlife crisis but she still had respect for hersel-

"That's fine," Hinata clapped her hands, "So I can stay right?"

Never mind.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Sasuke shut his eyes in ignorance, "I can already tell that this is going to be a terrible idea. I'm going to sleep. When I wake up, you either better be gone or have made me my dinner."

Hinata smiled widely at him, "The more occupied I am, the less I'll think of Naruto. You're just trying to help me. You do have a heart after all."

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke gave her an incredulous look, "I just think I'll get so annoyed with you talking about that idiot that I'll kill you. Getting rid of your corpse with one arm will be troublesome."

Hinata gulped, "Y-you should rest now. I promise I won't bother you, Sasuke."

"Alright. Just go away now, Hanari."

"It's Hinata."

"That's what I said."

Hinata opened her mouth to correct him but she decided against it. She pulled the covers over his steady chest and stood by until she was sure he fell asleep. Hinata looked around the dusty cottage. This was definitely a bachelor's pad. Hinata took some money from her backpack and left. When she returned from her travels, she had come back with several bags. She opened one of Sasuke's cabinets and took out a barely used pot.

The stoic avenger was still sound asleep. She prepared his dinner on the stove as quietly as she could. Hinata cleaned around the room with some supplies she had brought. She mopped the floor and wiped the ceiling.

Hinata took two plates out of his cabinet when she felt his breath hit her neck.

"What are you making?"

Hinata dropped the white plates on the ground. She gasped as Sasuke pulled her back by her waist with his good arm. He rolled his eyes at her clumsiness, "Be more careful."

"Sorry. You just startled me," she turned around and stared at him with teary eyes, "And then I just-"

"It's fine. I don't know who talks more. You or Naruto. I'll clean up the plates and you set dinner up."

He would never admit it but she sure had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

"Okay," Hinata nodded but she didn't move.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Hinata meekly pointed a finger downwards towards his arm around her waist, "You're still holding onto me."

A pink tone flashed across his cheekbones as he backed away from her, "Whatever. Hurry up with dinner before I kick you out."

Hinata giggled and stepped past the broken plates. She grabbed two more plates and walked over to the stove.

Sasuke got a couple napkins and began to gather the pieces of the plate, "Are you laughing at me, Hana?"

Hinata prepared the two plates, "My name is Hinata and I'm giggling."

"Are you giggling at me?"

Hinata set the two plates on either side of his table. She took out two water bottles from the refrigerator and laid them by each plate, "I'm not giggling at you. I'm giggling with you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Sasuke Uchiha does not giggle."

"Do you want my help?"

"I don't need anyone's half assed pity," he snarled back at her.

Hinata shrugged and sat down. She laid her chin in her palm as she stared at him pick up the plates piece by piece. Sasuke knew she was staring at him. This was more time consuming with one hand than he thought.

"Our dinner is getting cold."

"Then eat."

It was going to take him a while to get used to this whole one arm thing.

"I refuse to eat without you. I think it's rude. Just let me help you," she made her way over to him.

"I'd eat without you," He put his arm up in an attempt to stop her in her tracks, "I didn't ask for your help."

She gave him a large smile and helped him pick up the pieces, "You didn't have to ask."

"You're weird as hell."

Hinata had no comeback as she helped him finish cleaning up. She picked up the napkins and threw them out in the trash can. Sasuke grumpily trudged to his chair. He chomped down Hinata's cooking and left her alone to train with a simple 'thanks Honaru'.

Hinata finished her plate and cleaned up after them. It was getting dark out and he still hadn't come home. The blue haired broken hearted girl had cleaned everything in sight. She had made his bed and took a shower. Hinata changed into her pajamas and arranged her sleeping bag near a wall.

She decided to stay awake for him. Hinata sat at the dining table waiting for him. Sasuke came home in the middle of the night to find her with her head down on his table.

He took off his ninja sandals and left them by the door. The avenger peeped the sleeping bag on the floor. Sasuke shook his head at her sleeping figure and whispered, "Don't drool on my table, you idiot."

He moved her long hair from her face and slid the chair slightly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

His fingers ran through her hair and across her creamy skin. Hinata was gorgeous when she wasn't being annoying. He shook the weird thoughts away. How was he going to do this exactly?

In one swift motion, he threw her across his shoulder. Sasuke waited a minute to see if she stirred on his shoulder. After three minutes of not moving, Sasuke walked over to his bed.

"The idiot even made my bed. What a weirdo."

He slipped her into his neat bed and pulled the edges from the bed to cover her bodacious figure. He turned off the lights and headed to the shower. He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Sasuke glanced at the sleeping figure in his bed.

That's right.

He couldn't walk around naked anymore.

Sasuke grabbed a shirt and boxers from his drawers and headed back to the bathroom. Once he changed his clothes, he unzipped Hinata's much smaller sleeping bag. He laid on top of it just staring at the ceiling. The Uchiha fell asleep trying to gather all the memories he ever had of Hinata.

Sasuke woke up to someone poking at his back, "Sasuke. Sasuke."

Black eyes resistantly opened. He looked at his window. It was still dark.

"What the hell?! This better be important," he snapped in a husky voice.

Hinata was poking her fingers in nervousness, "Go to your bed and I'll sleep here."

"You woke me up for that?"

"Yes! I really don't want to be more troublesome than I already am."

"Go back to bed, Hotani. I'm fine here."

The beauty stayed in place. Sasuke didn't bother repeating himself. He knew she wouldn't listen to him no matter what. He smirked in the darkness as she continued to poke at him and lightly shove him.

"I'm trying to be a good guest."

"Then let your host get the hell back to sleeping."

"I will as soon as you go to your bed. I bet the floor isn't very comfortable."

"Yes, I'm aware. Leave me alone. A. L. O. N. E."

Sasuke peeked at her adorable pout in the moonlight, "Quite frankly, I don't care what you say. I am sleeping on that sleeping bag."

He sat up putting his face close to hers, "You want to sleep on this sleeping bag?"

"Y-yes," she didn't step down.

Sasuke chuckled and moved over for her to lay down next to him, "Fine. We'll share this if you refuse to sleep in my bed."

Hinata waited a couple seconds gathering her courage. She never slept so close to a man before. She gulped and laid down beside him. Sasuke turned on his back with his arm under his head.

"There's never been a woman who's refused to lie in my bed," he lightly teased.

Hinata turned to face his back with red cheeks, "I-I can't believe you're this stubborn."

"I could say the same for you," he whispered back with a chuckle.

"Hey, did you just giggle?"

"Sasuke Uchiha does not giggle. I've never giggled a day in my life."

"Then what was that?"

"A light, silly laugh. It was a chuckle."

Sasuke groaned, "Go to sleep. Dream about Naruto or something."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke felt her fingers poking at her back.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you awake? Wake up."

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open and rolled them once he came to his senses, "Unless the house is on fire, you should not be trying to wake me."

Hinata bit her lower lip, "I just wanted to let you know that Naruto and Sakura never gave up on you. There will always be a place for you in Konoha."

"Must you always be a complete ray of sunshine and bubbles?"

She jabbed a finger into his back, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"If there's ever a time where I'm not being sarcastic, kill me. It must be an evil clone," he half jokingly said, "Go to sleep."

"I've been trying but I just can't."

"Oh, you poor thing," he harshly snapped, "Want me to tell you a bedtime story since you're already acting like you're five?"

"Yes, unless you're b-being sarcastic. I can't tell when you're being sarcastic or just talking with that monotone voice."

He didn't have a monotone voice!

Right?

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her statement, "Fine. There was once this handsome avenger who didn't have a monotone voice. This blue mouse kept waking him up so he crushed the blue mouse and slept happily ever after."

Hinata lazily poked at his back with her chin, "I don't like that story, Sasuke."

Her chin was poking a hole through his shirt, "That story doesn't like you either. Now go to sleep."

Hinata mumbled a small good night and snuggled her face into his strong back. He was really regretting letting her stay. What the hell was he thinking?

Sasuke woke up kissing the wall with small hands enveloped over his waist and into his hair. He slightly moved to see that Hinata had taken a large chunk of the sleeping bag. She was sprawled in mess of limbs and hair.

Even in her sleep, she still looked breath taking. Did she ever look the tiniest bit obscene? Her hands fit snugly around him. She had somehow wrapped herself around the Uchiha over night. The only sound in the room was her peaceful breathing. It felt...nice. Sasuke decided it wouldn't hurt to lay in bed for a few more minutes or hours or days.

When he had woken up, Hinata was busting over the stove. The smell of steamed vegetables and rice hit his nose. He stretched and looked to find new bandages on his wound. Hinata smiled at him from across the room, "How'd you sleep?"

"Barely. I wonder why."

An oblivious Hinata shrugged and prepared his breakfast, "What'd you dream of?"

"An angel," he said with no emotions in his voice, "She was really annoying though."

Hinata scrunched her face in this innocent look that made him heart beat just a little faster, "You must've had a nightmare then."

Sasuke didn't stop laughing for a whole ten minutes.

For the next couple of days, Sasuke would rush home from training to get first dibs on Hinata's sleeping bag. He knew she would slip in next to him. They were both too stubborn to use his untouched bed.

They were in a weird routine. He would go out at all hours of the day to train and do who knows what. She would be there to welcome him home with food and a hot bath. They'd fight over their sleeping predicament and wake up intertwined with each other. It had been like this for weeks. It was an unspoken agreement until he came home one day and she wasn't there.

The door to the bathroom was open so he knew she wouldn't be there. He checked the refrigerator to see his dinner was in a container with a little note on top. His hands shook as he reached for the note.

Did she leave? Had Hinata gotten sick of his coldness and went back to Konoha? Why would she leave him without saying good bye? Why was he so anxious over something that wasn't his?

Sasuke put his pride aside and opened the note. It didn't matter if she left him. Everyone leaves him eventually. He didn't know what made him think she would be any different.

The note had 'Duckbutt avenger' written on the front with a little heart that was scribbled over. He opened it and it read how he should heat his dinner up and she'll be traveling two villages away for supplies.

She came back two days later with a full backpack and bags. When she came back, Sasuke gave her the silent treatment for a week straight. He hugged her extra tight at night ever since.

"I starved for two days all because of you," he said as they sat down to eat.

Hinata playfully rolled her eyes, "You've been on your own for years. You didn't starve yet, you big baby."

"I refuse to eat dinner without you," he emotionlessly explained as he pigged out on his dinner.

"That sounds a little too familiar," Hinata mumbled with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"I've missed you, Hinari," he said over dinner.

She decided it was a good time to tease him, "I wasn't gone long enough for you to forget my name, right?"

He teased her back, "Of course not. It's Hinari, right?"

"Close enough, Sasori. Right?"

Sasuke gaped at her momentarily before smiling inwardly, "You've been hanging around me too much."

He slowly fell in love in snippets. Sasuke could count the number of hairs on her head from how much he stared at her. Hearts raced at the slightest touch. A mere glance from her made his knees weak. By the time Sasuke realized it, it was too late.

He was madly in love with her. The lovesick fool couldn't afford to scare her away with his one sided feelings. Sasuke tried to be as indifferent as ever but he had many slip ups.

Hinata and Sasuke had gone to the market for groceries. They had strayed from each other but Sasuke kept an eye on her irregardless. A man had kissed her hand and she smiled back at the stranger. Next thing Hinata knew the stranger was being plummeted into a roof.

"You're mine," Sasuke confidently stated as he took a hold of her chin.

"W-what?"

Sasuke let go of her chin and took the groceries out of her hand, "You're my slave. Nobody touches what belongs to me."

Hinata decided it was better to not argue with Sasuke. He was still strong even with one less arm. She decided to just laugh it off. It was probably nothing.

It was a cloudy and rainy night when she decided he was comfortable enough to tell her about his brother.

"What was your brother like?"

Her gentle voice caught him off guard as she snuggles closer to him, "He could've been a legend. Itachi was kind and strong. Nothing like me."

"He sounds wonderful."

"He was betrayed by Konoha. He felt like he didn't have a choice. The Uchiha or the village."

"That's tragic."

"I don't want your pity," he harshly whispered in the dark.

She gently shook her head against his chest, "I have no pity to offer. I just understand. I lost my cousin to the war."

"I..I'm sorry to hear that. If my memory serves me correct, you didn't quite get along with the prodigy."

"That was when we were kids. Things changed drastically and he gave his life for me because I wasn't strong enough. I carry his life in my hands...just like you."

"You think I'm living for two?"

"Y-yes."

"Itachi must be turning in his grave. He died at my hands and only then was when I discovered the truth. It was too late. The damage was done. One last forehead touch and he was gone."

"See? You are living for two people. The sacrifices Itachi and Neji made will forever be with us."

"It's my fault he's gone. If only I hadn't-"

"Stop blaming yourself! This is the kind of world we live in and the kind of lives our ancestors chose for us. We must deal with the cards we're given, Sasuke."

"I miss him," his usually strong voice broke in a tiny sob, "I'll never forgive myself."

"It's okay. It's okay. I know you miss him. He's forgiven you, Sasuke. It's okay. Itachi will always love you. It's okay."

Sasuke didn't know when tears began to fall from his eyes or when he turned around into Hinata's arms. They didn't speak. Sasuke silently dug his wet face into Hinata's neck as she hugged him the entire night. Sasuke mumbled the quietest thank you before falling asleep in her kind arms.

They were having dinner when Sasuke built up the courage to finally ask the dreading question.

"Are you still in love with Naruto? Are you still that dumb?"

Hinata's eyes were wide and her spoon made a sound as it hit the floor, "Huh?"

"Are you still in love with the blonde idiot?"

"Why would you ask that? You t-t-told me to never bring him up."

Sasuke coldly stared at her, "You didn't bring him up. I did. Now answer."

"If you must know then no."

Sasuke nodded in approval, "Why did you ever love him in the first place?"

"I confused admiration with love. He was handsome and n-n-nice and strong. He didn't think I was weak like every one else. Naruto believed in me and I in him. It was more like puppy lo-"

"Stop," he put his hand up in annoyance, "That's enough."

"You asked," she retorted with a giggle.

He gulped a lump of anxiety stuck in his throat, "Do you think I'm like Naruto?"

"Y-y-you're handsome and strong. You two have similar life stories. You both come from team seven."

"Team seven is dead. Which one of us do you prefer?"

"I-I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that," Hinata gulped, "Can we change the subject please? Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?"

Sasuke smirked at her red cheeks, "Cats have nine lives, don't they?"

Hinata was putting their laundry away when Sasuke came home in the middle of the day. He had something behind his back. Hinata jumped around him trying to see what was behind his back.

"Whatcha got there? Are you going to let me see?"

Sasuke looked away and threw the bouquet of roses into her arms, "Here. The guy at the market gave me these for free. I thought you'd like them instead of throwing them away."

Hinata held the roses close to her chest and faked a sniffle, "I'm actually allergic to roses."

"Give me those back," he quickly snatched the roses out of her hands, "I'll go back and buy you better ones, idiot."

Didn't he say he got those for free?

He turned around to go back to the market when he felt a tugging at the hem of his shirt. Hinata grabbed the flowers back and held them close.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and poked her forehead, "You're not really allergic, are you?"

"Not at all," Hinata admitted with a big smile on her face, "I'm in shock that you actually did something nice for me."

"First of all, I did nothing. Like I said, the guy at the market made me take the dumb flowers. Secondly, What the hell? I'm always nice to you."

Hinata laughed as she put the flowers down on table, "Yeah and I'm the next kazekage."

"You little brat," he said as he closed in on her, "Don't go stealing my come backs."

Hinata looked up at him innocently, "Or what?"

He kept walking up to her until her back but the wall. She gulped as she maintained eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke put one arm by her face in order to block her escape. They both knew she could have easily slipped past him through his lack of his other arm. Hinata stayed put.

"Or what?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the following words coming out of his mouth, "Or else I'm going to kiss you."

Hinata laughed and Sasuke gave her a look, "What?"

She slipped her hands around his neck and leaned into his lips, "If you're going to give me an ultimatum, make sure it isn't one that I'll enjoy."

Sasuke took this as an annoying approval but an approval after all. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he connected their lips. She smiled into his soft lips. Their mouths fit together like puzzle pieces.

That was their first night sleeping on Sasuke's bed together.

Hinata drew little hearts on his naked chest with her finger tips. A half dozed off Sasuke kissed her temple, "Do you ever sleep, Hotani?"

"My name is Hinata! And I'm not tired at all."

Sasuke moved from her forehead to her lips, "How about you stop being annoying and fall asleep?"

Hinata kissed him back eagerly, "But you like it when I annoy you."

Sasuke kissed her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead and her lips once again, "I'm not confirming nor denying that."

Hinata kissed his toned chest, "You're annoying too but I love that about you."

"How am I annoying?"

"You have your moments," she admitted as she kissed him once again.

"I'm rarely annoying. You're this annoying ray of sunshine in my life. Despite that, I'm lucky to have you," his words nuzzled into her hair.

Hinata gasped at him with heavy lids. It was like the only word she heard was 'annoying'.

"I'm not that annoying, am I?"

Sasuke lifted his bad arm and showed her his stump. Hinata quickly shut up and nodded her heavy head, "You've got a point there."

"I love how annoying you are sometimes."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Sasuke yawned, "What'd you just say?"

Hinata's eyes open wide in shock and regret, "I-I said good night! Go to sleep."

Hinata could feel his chest vibrate from laughing, "Every other night, I'm the one telling you to go to sleep! If this is what it takes for you to go to sleep then I'll give it to you everyday for the rest of our days together."

"S-s-stop! Good night," she quickly said with a red face.

"I can't believe I had to give my body for the beast to finally go to sleep," he teased in a second point of view, "I'm a victim. My arm wasn't enough for Hanita."

"My name is Hinata," she pouted as if he really could not remember her name.

"Hinata? That doesn't seem to ring a bell. Maybe I need a reminder."

"I'll give you a reminder all right."

Hinata crashed her lips against his to shut him up. Sasuke relished in her soft caress. He had no idea he could ever care for someone like how he cared for team seven. Sasuke wanted this to last forever.

He spoke too soon.

He woke up the next morning to a cold bed. He called for her like the lovesick idiot he is. Sasuke could hear whatever was left of his heart breaking. All of her belongings were gone. Had he scared her off? Did she realize that she could do so much better than him?

Sasuke stayed in bed for a two whole days. The only times he would get up were for the bathroom. He couldn't eat without her. He couldn't sleep without her. He couldn't breathe without her.

After his two day sulking session, he decided to go destroy half of the forest. He was so angry over a girl he had just officially met a month ago. He trained day and night for several days. The broken hearted man decided he would go find her. She must've regretted being with him. His eyes flamed at the thought of her trying to stop Naruto's wedding in favor of him. He was going to do something he would have never even thought of without her.

Sasuke was going to return to Konoha.

He needed to know why she left him like every one else did. After he finds out, he swore he would be more closed minded than before. This would be the last time he let anyone humiliate him like this. Sasuke couldn't believe how much he opened himself to her for nothing. She could've at least say good bye or good riddance.

Sasuke faced the Konoha gates one week later. He glared daggers into the village that was his family's demise. He kept his hood up as he sneaked into the village stealthily. The village seemed pretty empty. The stores were closed and the streets were void. Sasuke picked up a flyer with Naruto and Sakura's picture on it.

Oh shit.

The wedding was today.

Sasuke ran to the address listed on the flyer as fast as he could. He could not think straight. Sasuke opened the church's double doors and screamed, "Stop the wedding!"

Whispers erupted into the crowd. Naruto's jaw dropped as he realized who was interrupting his ceremony, "What the hell? Where have you been, Sasuke?"

Naruto's bride lifted her veil, "Sasuke?! It's been years! What are you doing back here?"

"If you think you can just waltz in here and steal my girl, you've got another thing coming," Naruto stalked to his best friend and rival.

Sasuke scanned the crowd for blue hair and grey eyes, "There's no time to explain. Where's Hinata? Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I know where she is," Sakura explained as she put down her veil again, "But where have you been? We looked everywhere!"

Sasuke shook his head and put his good hand up, "In the darkness. Now where is she?! I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

Naruto tried grabbing Sasuke's bad arm to find nothing there, "What the hell?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and showed him his stump, "Long story."

"I bet," he said with a sigh, "Look, we will tell you where she is but on one condition."

"Make it quick, you idiot. I don't have all the time in the world," he scoffed.

"Be my best man," Naruto nodded at the alter, "You can explain later. What do you say?"

Sasuke's tight lipped look slowly turned into a smile, "I say make it quick."

They ran back to the alter and Kakashi smiled at Sasuke with his eye, "Looks like team seven is back together."

"Get to the point, old man," Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright, alright," Kakashi was reading one of his perverted books instead of an officiated book, "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura Haruno as your wife? In health and in sickness?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered for his teary eyed best friend.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband? To love and to hold?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered for an annoyed Sakura.

Sasuke took the rings that Kurenai's daughter was holding on a pillow. He hastily shoved the rings onto their fingers, "Where is she?"

Lee came before them, snapping pictures of team seven altogether, "How youthful! How memorable!"

"She's at the hospital," Sakura informed him, "You two will owe me an explanation as to why you've ruined my wedding later!"

Sasuke smirked at her and got out of the lovers' way, "Yeah, yeah. Now kiss."

Naruto and Sakura kissed each other as the confused crowd cheered on. Kakashi closed his ichi ichi paradise book. Sasuke ran straight to the hospital. A girl with buns was handling the front desk, "Hi! How may I help you?"

"Where's Hinata?"

"What's her last name?"

Sasuke bit his lip, "Damn it. I don't know her last name. Her name is Hinata. She's the most beautiful woman around. She has blue hair and about up to my shoulder. You couldn't have missed her."

"So you do remember my name, you faker," a gentle voice said from behind him.

Sasuke turned around to face Hinata. She was smiling so smugly as if she hadn't just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Sasuke gave her the dirtiest look he could muster up but he guessed it looked harmless to her.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his chest but he didn't reciprocate the motion back, "Did you miss me?"

"I wouldn't have to miss you if you hadn't left," he barked at her.

Hinata grabbed his good hand and led him to an empty hospital room, "What's wrong? I wasn't expecting you to come here."

Sasuke inched close to her face but he didn't dare kiss her, "Was I not good enough? Did I treat you bad? Is that why you ran away from me?"

Hinata laughed and Sasuke withdrew from her bubble, "So this was all a joke, huh? The one time I let my guard down and this happens. The one time I fall in love and I get treated as a joke."

"Sasuke, stop talking for two seconds," she muttered with a light tone.

"I know I'm hard to love but I'm trying," Sasuke looked away from her searching eyes, "I don't know what goddamn jutsu you performed but I'm in love with you. You make my face do this really weird thing with my lips going upwards and I kind of like it."

"That's called smiling."

"Yeah? Well, I can't seem to do it without you. And maybe your cooking isn't as terrible as I always say it is. I tried so hard for you and you still left me like everyone else."

Hinata wrapped her hands around his reluctant neck, "Sasuke, you know I adore you. Besides, nobody has left you. You left them."

"Then how come I woke up that morning and you were gone without a trace? I waited for days!"

Hinata just couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "I know this is bad timing but you're incredibly cute when you're angry. I left you a note."

"Because a note would be better than telling me you don't want anything to do with me, huh? Are you too much of a coward, Hinata?"

Hinata quickly shut his rant down with her lips. She kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away. That smile was still on her flawless face.

Sasuke dove in for another chaste kiss, "God, I hate how much I've missed those lips."

"Did you read the note?"

"No. I didn't even see one and I looked everywhere, you liar."

"Did you try looking for one? It was on top of the refrigerator."

"I checked ther-oh," Sasuke's face went deep red, "Damn it."

Hinata laughed, "If you had read the note, you would've known that I came to Konoha so I could get a present for you. I was going to come back next week but I'm glad you missed me enough to come fetch me."

"I did not miss you," Sasuke hugged her tight as if he was afraid she'd slip away, "I can't let these Konoha ninjas know you've made me a little soft. Next time you're going out, you're telling me face to face."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You're always talking about how you're never getting enough sleep," she explained with a pout.

"Forget sleeping. You're a thousand times more important," he said as he kissed her once again.

Hinata smiled at him, "Your present is ready so I might as well give it to you now."

She walked across the room with Sasuke tailgating her. There was a blanket covering something on a table. Hinata flipped the blanket off of the table. Sasuke eyed the prosthetic arm in awe.

"I've been working day and night with Sakura for this. It's infused with a lot of my chakra so you'll always have a piece of me. I-I hope it's to your liking," she explained as she took off his cloak. She moved his sleeve up and cut open his wound again.

She stabbed his wound with the sharp prosthetic arm. He slightly cringed at the pain. Hinata kissed his cheek to distract him from the pain. Chakra formed on her hands to help heal him faster. She wrapped sturdy bandages all over the arm and fingers carefully.

It took about half an hour of just staring at her healing him and having his chakra flow through the arm. Hinata put a piece of hair behind her ear, "Stop staring at me."

"As if I'd ever be able to," he mumbled under his breath.

"Try moving your hand now. Focus your chakra and it should be good as new."

Sasuke clenched and unclench end the bandaged fist. He moved it freely around and smirked at Hinata. The smile on her face was priceless. He used his new hand to grab her by her head and pull her in for a kiss.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," she radiated love from within her smile.

"I mean, technically, this was your fault in the first place," he teased, "Also, we owe Naruto and Sakura one hell of a wedding gift. I may have crashed their wedding for you."

Hinata's laugh was music to his ears.

When Sasuke and Hinata went back to his cabin to gather anything else of importance for his move back to Konoha, he had found Hinata's note. He reveled from its contents. Hinata attempted to throw a backpack over her swollen belly. He chuckled as she struggled with the backpack and fell backwards on his old bed.

"I told you that you could come along to keep me company. Not for you to help me with getting my belongings."

"Not for you to help me with my belongings," she mocked him in a high pitched tone.

'Dear Sasuke, I've gone off to Konoha to make you an even better arm than you had before. (I'm so sorry once again.) I won't be able to write to you due to your hermit location. I'll be back soon and remember I love you. Despite my threats, my teasing, my not-so-accidental cuddling to you while you're sleeping, my stubbornness, my faults, my flaws, and everything that's ever annoyed you about me...I know you love me back. (I hope.) (If not then completely disregard this letter and we'll pretend I never wrote it.) (I really hope you do love me back.) Forever yours, your sunny place.'

Sasuke took one last look at the note and folded it twice, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Hinata failed at sitting up due to her stomach and the backpack, "And you're stuck with me, you know that?"

Sasuke smiled at his source of happiness and put the note in his pouch, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
